


You're All That I've Been Yearing For

by RonRos47



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Sets place in Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again.My interpretation of Sam returning to Donna.





	You're All That I've Been Yearing For

“Sing what you are feeling,” Donna’s friend Rosie said to her.

There was a part of Donna that wanted nothing more than to sing some sappy love song but it was hard to sing about love when there was no longer any love to be had. As Donna sat on the edge of the stage twiddling with her mike she slowly began to sing a few words.

Donna: I was cheated by you and I think you know when. So I made up my mind it must come to an end. Look at me now will I ever learn? I don’t know how but I suddenly lose control, there’s a fire within my soul…

Donna continued with her friends joining in. The girls got really into the song. Hector opened the door and pretty soon the bar was packed to capacity. Donna and the Dinomos took over the top counter of the bar and came to the final verses.

Donna/Tanya/Rosie: Mamma mia, here I go again. My, my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I’ve missed. I’ve been broken hearted, blue since the day we parted. Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know. My, my, I should not have let you go.

As they finally finished Rosie accidentally pushed Donna off the bar but rather than falling she was surprised to be caught by the unlikeliest of people.

“Well hello there,” said Bill.

“Bill!” Donna said excitedly.

They stared at each other for a moment until Donna broke their gaze, “You can put me down now,” she said to him.

“Right,” Bill said doing just that.

Tanya and Rosie were being helped off the bar.

“Who’s the handsome blue eyed devil,” Tanya asked.

“Wait your turn,” said Rosie, “I saw him first.”

“By the looks of it, Donna saw him first.”

Donna smiled as her friends walked over to her.

“Rosie, Tanya, this is Bill. Bill these are my girls.”

“Bill the architect?”

Donna turned away.

“Subtle,” said Tanya.

“What, you never told us his name.”

“What architect?” Bill asked.

Before Donna could respond a few feet away behind Bill stood the architect who had broken her heart. The very one whom she had just been singing about moments ago.

“What are you doing here,” Donna asked, her voice on the edge of collapse.

Bill answered, “It’s just one race, there will be others.”

“What are you doing here?” she asked again.

“I just told you,” said Bill. “Are you not happy to see me?”

“Uh oh,” said Tanya silently to Rosie, “I think we just met the architect.”

“Oh no, should we be worried?”

“Yes, very much so.”

“Please,” said Sam.

Donna raised a finger. “Don’t, just don’t.”

Bill stood there completely confused as to what was happen.

“I’m sorry,” Sam said to her.

“You two know each other,” asked Bill.

Donna was all but ignoring Bill now. “That’s all you’ve got,” she said to Sam, “some apology.” 

Donna was fuming now as she walked away from her two…well she wasn’t exactly sure what they were. Friends, ex-boyfriends, it was all too confusing.

“I had to leave,” said Sam.

Rosie put her hand on Bill’s shoulder. He was so baffled as to Donna’s outburst with this other guy whom she clearly had a history with. 

“Come on, Bill,” said Rosie, “Let me buy you a drink.”

“At this rate,” said Tanya, “We might need more than one.”

*****

Once Bill was had gone with the girls Donna responded to Sam’s comment that he had to leave. “Then you should have stayed gone.”

“Please, let me just explain.”

“Explain what?”

“Where are you going,” Sam asked as she walked away.

“To change. I can’t exactly storm out on you by looking like this especially in these boots.”

Donna realized the stares she was getting as she raised her voice. She shook her head and went to change into some regular clothes. Once she was ready she began to walk down to the beach while Sam followed behind here. “You know,” said Donna, “I actually believed it when you said you wanted to live here with me. God, I must have been absolutely crazy.”

“You weren’t crazy.”

She turned to face him, “Then why did you lead me on? We live together for a week and then bam just like that.”

“I know but I had to go back. I had some things to take care of before I could…”

“Come back and make a fool out of me a second time, well that’s just great isn’t it?”

“I came back because I love you, I do Donna, I love you. I was such a fool to leave but I’m here now.”

“Don’t,” she said as she turned her back and continued to walk. “You don’t just come back after what a week and admit something like that to a girl especially when you’re engaged to some other woman.”

“I called it off.”

Donna froze for a moment and then turned to look at him. “You, you what?”

“I told Lorraine I couldn’t marry her and that there was someone else. She called me an idiot and wanted me to take her back but I wouldn’t do it so I came back for you.

“You came back for me?”

Sam took steps forward so that he was closer to her. “Yes.”

“Because you love me?”

“Yes.”

“We live together for a week and you love me.”

“Sometimes that’s all it takes. I want what you want, Donna. I want to do something radical and wonderful, I want to live in this extraordinary place with someone, someone miraculous and you are, you are miraculous. I’ve made my choice and for now isn’t good enough anymore.”  
“You remember all of that?”

“Of course I do.”

“You really broke up with her?”

“Yes, I swear with all my heart it’s over between me and her. I want to be with you.”

“Then prove it.”

Sam made his move. He got close to her and took her face in his hands. He leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers. It was simple at first, light but then it took on a life of its own. It was better than their first kiss and better than the ones they’d shared after, a reunion long desired.

“That’ll do,” Donna said with a smile as they had their heads against the others.

“So I take it I can stay?”

“You can definitely stay.” It was then that Donna suddenly remembered and pulled away, “Bill!”

“Who?”

“This guy I met.”

“Another guy.”

“Before you. It meant nothing, I didn’t even…we didn’t…”

“Oh well that’s reassuring.”

“I left him with Rosie and Tanya,” she said as she began to run in the direction she came.

“Who?”

“Never mind I’ll introduce you later. Just, oh just do whatever. I have to go back.”

Not feeling the least bit tired after her run she saw her friends and was surprised to see Bill.

“Hi,” she said to the group who all stood up when she arrived.

“About time you got back,” said Tanya. “Rosie was about to send Hector and Bill out looking for you.

“Was not,” Rosie defended herself, “I knew she was perfectly fine.”

Tanya shoved her but Donna ignored it as she saw Bill.

“You’re still here, why, why are you still here?”

“Waiting for you,” Bill said with a smile.

“Yes, but why?”

“For you, obviously,” said Tanya.

Donna looked over to see Sam standing a few feet behind Bill. He turned and saw the other guy standing there, a kid who didn’t look all that threatening, a feeling that Sam had about Bill as well. Bill turned back to Donna.

“You shouldn’t have stayed,” Donna said.

“I wanted to.”

“Yes but I really, really meant you shouldn’t have.”

“I see. Donna can we talk privately?

“Sure,” she said as she led him to a corner table in the bar.

“Don’t worry,” Tanya called out, “We’ll just be here.”

“Two guys,” said Rosie, “she has to guys. What has she been doing on this trip?”

“Exactly what I’d be doing.” Tanya turned around along with Rosie and made their way to the guy who was clearly the architect. “Hi,” she said to Sam, “I’m Tanya and you must be the very handsome architect Donna has talked about.”

“And I’m Rosie. Yes we’ve heard all about you. You broke our friend’s heart you know?”

“Hello,” was all Sam said as he looked over their shoulder and not paying attention to them. He was more concerned about Donna and the guy she was talking to.”

“Oh don’t worry,” said Tanya, “I doubt you have anything to worry about. It’s obvious she prefers you more than blue eyed blonde over there.”  
“Which is more than fine by me,” Rosie said pleased if Donna did in fact turn Bill down.

Back in the bar Bill and Donna sat at the table talking.

“You shouldn’t have come back.”

“Why because of pretty boy out there? I don’t care, I had to see you. You were wrong about me you know?”

“Really and how’s that?”

“I’m am not the kind of guy who just uses as woman for one night and then let’s here go.”

“Oh is that right?”

“Well I don’t have to be.”

“Sure you do, it’s in your nature.”

“Well nature can change.”

“Not mine. I meant what I said, I want to stay here. Can you really imagine living here and settling down?”

“What’s so great about settling down when you can ride the high sea’s and travel the world?”

Donna laughed, “See you can’t even give a simple yes. Bill, my life is here now. There’s something special about this place, something magical, I can feel it.”

“All I’m asking for is for a chance. If you change your mind, I’m the first in line, honey I’m still free,” Bill began to sing.

Bill: Take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down. If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown. Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try take a chance on me. Take a chance on me. We can go dancing. 

Donna: We can go walking.

Bill: As long as we're together. Listen to some music.

Donna: Maybe just talking.

Bill: Get to know you better.

Sam: 'Cause you know I've got so much that I wanna do. When I dream I'm alone with you it's magic  
Donna: You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair.

Bill: But I think you know that I can't let go. If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down. If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown, honey I'm still free. Take a chance on me.

Bill/Sam: Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try.

Bill: Take a chance on me. Take a chance on me. 

Rosie: Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you.

Tanya: You don't wanna hurt me.

Rosie: Baby don't worry.

Tanya: I ain't gonna let you.

Bill: Let me tell you now.

Bill/Sam: My love is strong enough to last when things are rough, it's magic.

Bill: You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind, no I can't let go, ‘cause I love you so. If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down, if you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown, honey I'm still free. Take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see? Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me.

“Please,” Bill pleaded as he took a step closer, “Take a chance on me.”

Donna pulled away. “I’m sorry, it’s not going to work. Goodbye, Bill.”

Donna walked passed him as a look of defeat crossed Bill’s face. That chapter, while fun was over and she was more than ready to start her new life on Kalakari with the most miraculous man she’d come to meet. 

She smiled and screamed happily as she ran to Sam. He took her in his arms and Donna hugged him tightly.

Bill looked at them for a moment before turning away, not being able to stand and watch.

“Well that’s too bad,” said Rosie.

“No it’s not,” Tanya replied. “You’ve wanted Donna out of the picture ever since you laid eyes on Bill.”

“Have not.”

“Oh really, ‘cause he’s coming this way.”

“Oh how do I look?” That was a rhetorical question as Bill walked in their direction. “Honey,” she said to him, “I’m here if you need a shoulder to lean on.”

Bill ignored the girls and walked on. He would get on his boat and leave Kalakari behind and her with it. 

“So,” Donna said to Sam, “You’re really staying?”

“I’m really staying but only if you want me to.”

Donna smiled and reached for his face to kiss him, “I more than want you to.”

Donna had never been this happy before. Harry was, she didn’t know what he was. He’d only been a guy she’d hooked up with in Paris. While it had been amazing for him, her for it had been somewhat bland, boring even and so she left him a note before slipping out while he slept.

Bill had been fun but that’s all he had been. She was glad that Alexio had been stranded and needed to be rescued so it prevented her from sleeping with him despite the opportunity presenting itself. He had returned but even then all she had seen in him was the friend type. There was chemistry to be sure but nothing worth pursuing.

Sam, Sam though was completely different. He had been the one. She’d asked if he would stay on the island and he had. They’d made love their second night together after she’d sung at the bar on the mainland at his request. They’d lived together at the tiny shack on a hill and while they had broken up shortly after, he had returned. To call off an engagement was a really big deal and he had done it for her. That had meant something. It was different than Bill’s return, it was miraculous, that’s what it was, it was miraculous, there could be no other word.

Donna took Sam’s hands and dragged him forward. 

“Come, you must meet by girls,” she said.

“Donna and Sam found the two friends sitting at a table, Rosie with her cake and wine as usual and Tanya nursing a bottle of beer. The girls stood over as the couple walked over.

“Tanya, Rosie, I’d like you to meet Sam.”

“Yes we kind of met earlier,” Tanya said.

“You broke our friend’s heart you know,” said Rosie coming on the offensive.

Tanya shoved Rosie, “Yes but he came back and he makes Donna happy.”

“Well,” said Rosie, “You’d better not do it again.”

Sam looked at Donna with love in his eyes. “I promise I won’t do it again.”

Donna smiled back and took his hand, leaning into his chest.

*****

Having said goodnight to her friends later that evening Sam and Donna walked the hill as they had many times before. The day had been long and they didn’t want it to end. It had been so perfect, only their night hadn’t quite ended.

They walked to the shack that they had lived in before and made their way to the bedroom.

The next morning as Donna turned she came to find the bed empty. For a second she panicked until a fresh smell entered the room.

“Morning,” Sam said to her.

“Morning.” The two freshly clothed, Donna said to him, “I thought you’d left.”

“Leave you, never. After breakfast I thought we could go for a walk.”

“I’d like that,” Donna said her voice soft and airy, “but not a long one. My friends only have another couple of nights and I was hoping to spend time with them.”

“Whatever you like,” Sam said with a smile.

“And I was hoping you’d like to join us.”

“Are you sure, I don’t want to intrude.”

“You’re not. It would be nice for you to get to know each other.”

“I’d like that.”

Donna smiled.  
*****

Having come to the end of their walk, Sam looked out across the water. 

“Everything okay,” Donna asked.

“You know despite my mistake we’ve had some pretty good times haven’t we?”

“Some very good times.”

“And the boat over there, we’ll have to take it out again.”

“Sam, what’s going on with you?”

Sam turned to look at Donna as he began. “Ever since I came back to this island I’ve been trying to tell you how much I love you.”

“I know you do.”

“And you love me too, don’t you?”

“Of course.”

“You’re wonderful, Donna, and miraculous and I love you more than anyone has the right to. I love your endless optimism and the joy and magic you see in the world.” Sam pulled out a box from his pocket and got down on one knee. Donna’s eyes widened. “Donna Sheridan, will you marry me?”

The answer was simple, “Yes,” she answered, “yes.”

The two smiled as Sam slipped the ring on her finger. A perfect fit. When he stood the two kissed passionately. 

*****

“Donna,” Rosie said happily, “There you are. We had planned on checking out the island without you.”

“Sorry,” Donna said apologetically, “We kind of lost track of time.”

“Well we can see why,” said Tanya.

“Uh, Donna,” Rosie said noticing her friend’s left hand. “What is that?”  
“What is what?” she asked casually knowing full well what her friend was eluding to.  
“Oh,” Tanya said, “my…god!” She looked at Sam, “You didn’t!”  
Donna could no longer hold back her excitement as she held up her hand to show them the ring. “He did!” she squealed.  
“You wasted no time did you,” Tanya said to Sam.  
“So when’s the big day,” asked Rosie.  
“We haven’t gotten that far yet,” said Sam.  
Donna looked at him, “Well what about tomorrow?”  
“What?” Tanya and Rosie said at the same time.  
“You’re serious,” asked Sam.  
“Why wait?” Donna asked.

Donna: Love me or leave me. Make your choice but believe me I love you, I do.  
Tanya/Rosie: I do, I do, I do, I do.  
Donna: I can't conceal it. Don't you see, can't you feel it, don't you too? I do.  
Tanya/Rosie: I do, I do, I do, I do.  
Donna/Sam: Oh, I've been dreaming through my lonely past. Now I've just made it. I found you at last. So come on, now let's try it. I love you, can't deny it cause it's true, I do.  
Tanya/Rosie: I do, I do, I do, I do.  
Sam: Oh, no hard feelings between you and me if we can't make it but just wait and see. So come on now lets try it. I love you, can't deny it 'cause it's true, I do.  
Tanya/Rosie: I do, I do, I do, I do.  
Donna: So love me or leave me. Make your choice but believe me. I love you, I do.  
Tanya/Rosie: I do, I do, I do, I do  
Donna/Sam: I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it, don't you too? I do. 

Donna/Sam/Tanya/Rosie: I do, I do, I do, I do.

*****

“What do you think,” asked Donna.  
Sam smiled, “Okay let’s do it. Though there is one question I have to ask. What about your mom, wouldn’t you want her here?”  
“She’s not exactly that kind of mom. I could get married and she wouldn’t care. I could get pregnant and she’d tell me not to come home. No, it’s better if it’s just us.”  
“Okay then tomorrow it is.”  
Donna smiled and the two embraced.

*****

“You think it looks okay,” Donna asked her friends as she looked at her white dress in the mirror.

“Are you kidding,” said Rosie, “You look amazing. Doesn’t she look amazing?”

“Absolutely stunning,” Tanya agreed, “Sam won’t even recognize you.”

“Well he’d better,” said Donna. “I can’t believe this…this is…” before she could finish her sentence she put a hand on her mouth and went to the restroom, closing the door behind her.

“Must be wedding jitters,” said Tanya.

When Donna came out of the restroom, mouth fully brushed, her friends looked at her with concern in her eyes.

“Are you okay,” Rosie asked.

“I think so,” said Donna, “just nerves I guess,” but it wasn’t nerves she thought to herself and those were thoughts she wasn’t ready to face. She didn’t want it to seem like a forced wedding but of course that’s all they were for the moment, thoughts. She didn’t know for sure. Donna felt there would be another time later to deal with it. Right now what she wanted most was to marry the man she loved.

“Are you ready,” asked Tanya.  
“I am,” Donna replied.  
*****  
Sam was found waiting at the front of the aisle. The church was simple, albeit slightly difficult to get to, needing to climb a long flight of stairs that led to it at the top of the hill.  
Once Donna and her friends arrived, her friends went to take their seats. Donna had asked Rosa to give her away, the closest woman she had to a mother figure. The gathering was small, her friends and a few locals. The music began to play courtesy of Hector and his band.  
As Donna walked down the aisle with Rosa by her side she couldn’t help but smile. When she finally stood in her place she took a breath not realizing she’d been holding it in. Rosa took her seat after kissing Donna on the cheek. She was so proud of the young woman whom though she rarely knew, had all ready come to view her as a beloved daughter.

“Dearly beloved,” the priest began, “We are gathered here today among friends to celebrate the love of Sam Carmichael and Donna Sheridan. It is a rarity to find such love as yours but when you do that love can be a beautiful thing and it can also be powerful. May that love shine through and carry you in all the years of your life. Sam, repeat after me.”

Sam followed what the priest had said, repeating him word for word. Donna was near tears as Sam slipped the ring on her finger. Not long after she recited the very words to him and placed the ring on his finger.

“By the power vested in me by the holy church of San Miguel, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

The two smiled and kissed. It was a simple one but that’s all they needed as their friends stood and clapped and cheered.  
*****

That night was Tanya and Rosie’s last night on the island so they spent it at the bar for Sam and Donna’s wedding reception.

“I still can’t believe you aren’t going on a honeymoon,” said Rosie.

“Well,” said Sam, “Considering this wedding was a spur of the moment wedding we can put that on hold for a bit.”

Donna looked at him, “Oh so you’re saying this was a shotgun wedding is that it?”

“Oh you’re in for it,” said Tanya.

“No,” said Sam, “I just meant that… I love you and I wanted to marry you… I just…”

Donna began to laugh, “I know babe, I’m just messing with you. I wanted to marry you just as much so honeymoon or no honeymoon, at least we have each other.”

“Aw how cute,” said Tanya.

Rosie raised her glass of wine, “So everybody, everybody listen up. Here’s to Donna whom we never thought would settle down.”

“At least with one man that is,” Tanya teased. “And to Sam who was actually the guy to do so. We love you Donna, and Sam welcome to our wacky family. To Sam and Donna.”

“Sam and Donna,” their friends toasted.  
“You’re not drinking,” Tanya said to Donna, “Why, why are you not drinking? Wait are you… oh my god you totally are!”

“She’s what?” asked Sam.

“Men,” Tanya said as she rolled her eyes.

“Okay,” said Donna, “You’ve had too many glasses of champagne.”

“Yeah,” Rosie said as she jumped in, “A woman doesn’t have to drink all the time, well except for you maybe.”

Tanya shook her head, “Whatever you say. Whatever you say.”

Donna only looked at her friend and stifled a laugh. She then took her husband’s hand and began to sing to him.

Donna: I wasn't jealous before we met now every woman I see is a potential threat and I'm possessive, it isn't nice.  
Sam: You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice but now it isn't true. Now everything is new and all I've learned has overturned, I beg of you.  
Rosie/Tanya/Donna/Sam: Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me.  
Donna: It was like shooting a sitting duck. A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck. I still don't know what you've done with me. A grown-up woman should never fall so easily. I feel a kind of fear when I don't have you near. Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear.  
Rosie/Tanya/Donna/Sam: Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me. Don't go sharing your devotion lay all your love on me.  
Sam: I've had a few little love affairs. They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce.

Donna: I used to think I was sensible. It makes the truth even more incomprehensible. 'Cause everything is new and everything is you.

Sam: And all I've learned has overturned. What can I do?  
Donna/Sam: Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me. Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me.  
Rosie/Tanya/Donna/Sam: Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me. Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me.  
Donna/Sam: Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me.

Once they were done singing the couple smiled at each other and kissed.

*****

It had been a few weeks since Donna’s friends left. It was then that she told Sam that she was pregnant. He’d been more than thrilled and by their calculations she had gotten pregnant that week they’d lived together before he left. It was different now. He wasn’t leaving. They were together and they were having a baby together.

The news came as no surprise to Tanya and Rosie when they found out. Their friends Rosa and Hector, along with practically everyone else on the island were beyond happy for them.

Months dragged on, both seeming to last too long and yet too quickly. Donna and Sam had lost track as to how many times they’d walked this part of the path. It seemed endless, their own little island and theirs only it often seemed. Their hands were entwined and as they walked Donna sang ‘Andante, Andante’, a song she sang to him many times before and a song that had become their song. Sam smiled every time. He could never get tired of her or her angelic voice that was sweet as sugar cane. 

Donna smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach where their child nestled softly and safely only this time it wasn’t so soft as she hunched over.

“Donna, Donna what’s wrong?”

She took a breath and did her best to straighten herself. 

“The baby’s coming.”

Sam’s eyes widened, “What now?”

Donna nodded.

“Okay we need to get back to the house. Think you can make it?”

“I think so. It’s not that far and I’m sure as not going to have this baby out here as lovely as it is.”

“Right.”

It didn’t take them long to get back and to get Donna upstairs.

“I’ll go and call for Rosa.”

Donna nodded, “Sam this is really happening,” she said with a smile. The two quickly kissed.

He smiled back, “Yeah it is. I’ll be back soon.”

Once Rosa had arrived she saw Donna sitting on the floor across from the door, Sam beside her. After Rosa made all of the preparations she looked at Sam. “Go,” she said to him, “No boys, go.”

“But I…” said Sam.

“No, go.”

“I’ll be fine, Sam,” Donna assured him.

“Are you sure?”

Before Donna could answer she touched her stomach and winced in agony. After the contraction was over she said to him, “Yeah, I’ll be okay.”

“Okay. Can I get you anything?”

“Can you call Tanya and Rosie for me?”

“Sure, anything else?”

“No,” said Rosa, “No go,” as she all but pushed him out of the room.

“I’ll be right downstairs.”

It wasn’t long after Sam had called Donna’s friends to inform them of the news that he began to pace and glance up the stairs. He wanted to be up there with her, to watch as his wife gave birth to their only child but he knew she was in good hands. Donna was strong, the strongest person he’d ever known as well as the most jubilant. She could do this. She would do this.

As he waited he began to sing a soft tune.

Sam: I, I have no love before. I thought it would no more take on a new direction. Still, strange as it seems to be it's truly new to me, that affection. I, I don't know what you do you make me think that you will change my mind forever. I, I'll always want you near give up on you my dear I will never.  
Donna/Sam: You thrill me, you delight me. You please me, you excite me. You're are all that I've been yearning for. I love you, I adore you. I lay my life before you. I only want you more and more and finally it seems my lonely days are through, I've been waiting for you.  
Sam soon heard a baby’s cry and quickly went up the stairs where he saw Donna holding an infant, his baby girl.  
Donna: I'll carry you all the way and you'll choose the day when you prepared to greet me. I'll be a good mom, I swear. You'll see how much I care when you need me.  
Donna/Sam: You thrill me, you delight me, you please me, you excite me, you're all that I've been yearning for.

Sam: I love you, I adore you, I lay my life before you. I only want you more and more.

Donna: And finally it seems my lonely days are through. I've been waiting for you.

Donna/Sam: Oh, I've been waiting for you.

“She’s beautiful,” said Sam, “Just like her mother.” Sam looked at Rosa and said, “Thank you.”

Rosa nodded with a smile and then asked, “Does she have a name?”

“We um…” Sam said as the two had not discussed on the name of their child.

“Sophia,” said Donna. No she thought, that didn’t sound exactly right. “Sophie,” Donna corrected, “her name is Sophie.”

“It’s perfect.”

“What a beautiful name,” said Rosa.

And so Sophie it was. Donna had been right all along to do something radical and wonderful in this extraordinary place because it gave them something miraculous, it gave them each other, it gave them a family.


End file.
